


Разоблачение

by sige_vic



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Лестрейд ищет преступника, но находит сразу двух - и не тех, кого искал.





	Разоблачение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Detection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190391) by [pandapony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandapony/pseuds/pandapony). 



Инспектор Лестрейд медленно и согнувшись в три погибели продвигался по чердаку загородной гостиницы. По ходу следования он заглядывал в каждую вентиляционную решетку – в надежде обнаружить номер, где прятался тот, на кого он охотился: мистер Луис Смит.

Луис Смит за неделю до этого убил любовника своей жены, а теперь угрожал ей самой. После нескольких дней бесплодных поисков Лестрейд наконец обратился за помощью Шерлока Холмса, который проследил путь убийцы до ветреного уголка Девона. Лестрейд был уверен, что Смит прячется в единственной гостинице на всю округу. Погода за окном стояла самая неприветливая, к тому же уже стемнело. Вряд ли Смит стал бы предпринимать какие-то шаги в столь неблагоприятных обстоятельствах.

Большая часть комнат в это время года пустовала, но инспектор все равно систематически заглядывал в каждую решетку – в надежде обнаружить и поймать убийцу до того, как на следующее утро это сделает Холмс.

Стоило инспектору подумать в очередной раз о Холмсе, как тут же послышался его голос. Низко склонившись над решеткой, Лестрейд обнаружил под собой ванную комнату, прилегающую к номеру, в котором остановились на ночь Шерлок Холмс и доктор Джон Уотсон. 

Оба они как раз там и находились – разговаривали, пока помещение наполнялось паром от горячей воды в наполненной ванне. Лестрейд собирался было двинуться дальше, как услышал свое имя.

– Лестрейд сегодня совершил ужасную ошибку, оставив у дома Джулии Смит только одного констебля, – сказал Холмс. Его самодовольный тон и заносчивый вид мгновенно вывели инспектора из себя. 

– Но Холмс, ведь Смит не станет предпринимать никаких попыток в темноте и под дождем, – возразил ему Уотсон, развязывая и снимая галстук, а после него – воротничок и манжеты. – Лестрейд всего лишь проявляет практичность.

– Ха, – Холмс покачал головой, – Лестрейд все еще думает, что Смит остановился в этой гостинице. Готов спорить – этот дурак прямо сейчас разыскивает его номер.

Лестрейд так и закипел. Ему нестерпимо захотелось заорать в вентиляционное отверстие и перечислить все свои доводы, но он вовремя сообразил, что таким образом себя выдаст. 

Уотсон тем временем продолжал раздеваться, явно не смущаясь присутствием Холмса в ванной. Быстро сняв жилет, рубашку и носки, он начал расстегивать брюки и снова подал голос:

– Лестрейд ничего не сказал о том, что планирует найти здесь Смита.

– Не сказал, – согласился Холмс, прислонившись к закрытой двери ванной. – Потому что хочет нас удивить.

Хохотнув в ответ, Уотсон снял брюки и нижнее белье. Лестрейд в шоке уставился на неприкрытую наготу, которую Уотсон безо всякого стеснения демонстрировал Холмсу. Впрочем, долго эта демонстрация обнаженной натуры не продолжалась – Уотсон скользнул в горячую воду и издал блаженный вздох.

– Чудесно, Холмс, именно то, что нужно для моих бедных костей.

Холмс вскользь ему улыбнулся.

– Ну и хорошо.

Лестрейд, все еще кипя от возмущения, пытался сообразить, откуда Холмсу стало известно о его плане, а также где может прятаться Смит, если Холмс все-таки прав, но тут, совершенно неожиданно, великий сыщик сам начал раздеваться.

Лестрейд наблюдал за его действиями – он был слишком поражен, чтобы задумываться о нарушении границ чужой частной жизни. Холмс тем временем продолжал распространяться о деле. Инспектору, с одной стороны, хотелось больше не видеть ничего из того, что происходило в ванной, а с другой – он страстно желал узнать, какие же улики пропустил в погоне за Смитом и как ему удержать лицо перед соперником.

Если Смита не было в гостинице, значит, он мог заявиться позже в поместье – навестить жену, а это значит, что женщина, находящаяся под защитой Лестрейда, все еще была в опасности. Одного констебля в поместье явно было недостаточно.

Лестрейд медленно разогнулся. Он собрался было покинуть чердак, когда внизу послышался всплеск – и, вновь опустив взгляд, он увидел, что Холмс погрузился в ванну вместе с Уотсоном.

Лестрейд вытаращил глаза.

Этого просто не могло быть.

Неслыханно! Двое взрослых мужчин вместе принимают ванну?!

Холмс и Уотсон продолжали болтать, словно сидели за обеденным столом и курили трубки. Ни один из них не выказывал никаких признаков удивления – впрочем, и возбуждения тоже. Это не было сценой совокупления – просто два друга моются в одной ванне.

Лестрейд снова присел на корточки – зрелище невольно его заворожило.

Диалог Холмса и Уотсона замер, и они глубже погрузились в горячую воду, синхронно прикрыв глаза. Ноги их переплелись в воде – так привычно, словно они принимали вместе ванну долгие годы и научились умещаться в ней так, чтобы не мешать друг другу. Уотсон, так и не открывая глаз, откинул голову на бортик, а Холмс и вовсе нырнул с головой под воду, а затем начал мыть волосы, снова принявшись поносить Лестрейда и Скотланд-Ярд за глупость.

Лестрейд подумал, что, возможно, в этом странном совместном приеме ванны нет ничего особенного. В конце концов, эти двое многие годы делили жилье – возможно, такая привычка у них появилась в целях экономии воды? Вполне вероятно, что все это совершенно безобидно. В конце концов, они же просто смеялись и разговаривали о деле, не обращая внимания на свою наготу под водой. 

Лестрейд практически сумел убедить себя в том, что в наблюдаемой им сцене нет ничего необычного, когда Холмс, кашлянув, предложил:

– Потереть вам спину, Джон?

За все годы знакомства с детективом и его соседом Лестрейд ни разу не слышал, чтобы Холмс обращался к Уотсону по имени. Тем временем Уотсон ловко развернулся и устроился между разведенных ног Холмса, с готовностью подставив спину, которую Холмс начал медленно тереть губкой. Их колени синхронно высунулись из воды, и руки Уотсона принялись ласково гладить коленные чашечки Холмса. 

– Мне почти жаль Лестрейда, – зевнув, проговорил Уотсон. – Он так отчаянно старается обойти вас в этом деле.

Холмс фыркнул.

– Ему следует сосредоточиться не на мне, а на расследовании.

И снова Лестрейд попытался поверить в то, что это всего лишь дружеское взаимодействие. В конце концов, оба мужчины не выходили за рамки гигиенических процедур. Правда, Уотсон сидел непосредственно между ног Холмса, находясь в явном контакте с паховой областью, а Холмс как-то уж очень неторопливо и нежно поглаживал губкой его спину.

Однако же все отчаянные попытки Лестрейда воспринять сцену как невинную рассыпались в прах, когда Холмс, слегка подавшись вперед, поцеловал Уотсона в шею.

– Ох, как приятно, – протянул Уотсон и откинулся на Холмса, который с готовностью обвил его грудь руками и прижался губами к плечу.

– Дождь сегодня наверняка разбередил вашу рану, – тихо произнес Холмс, оставляя дорожку из поцелуев вдоль белой полоски шрама, тянущейся через все плечо.

Если Уотсона и беспокоила рана, сейчас это было совершенно не заметно. Он выглядел расслабленным и явно наслаждался ласками Холмса.

– Не сильно. Горячая вода и ваши прикосновения – лучшие лекарства для меня.

Холмс улыбнулся. Лестрейд был потрясен – никогда в жизни он не видел на лице Холмса подобной улыбки, удивительно мягкой и совершенно счастливой. Лестрейд привык к тому, что взгляд Холмса всегда был острым, оценивающим и холодным, но сейчас в его серых глазах светилась чистейшая радость, и они смотрели на доктора не с чем иным, как абсолютнейшим обожанием. 

Уотсон развернулся, оказавшись лицом к Холмсу, обнял его – и они начали целоваться, медленно и лениво, словно у них в распоряжении имелось все время мира и в их поведении не было ничего неправильного. Холмс провел языком по нижней губе Уотсона, а затем обхватил его за шею, привлек к себе, и поцелуй внезапно стал более глубоким, настойчивым и страстным. 

Лестрейд отвернулся, пытаясь успокоить вихрь мыслей в голове. Все эти годы. И он ни о чем не подозревал. Он, инспектор полиции, все это время консультировался с преступниками.

Лестрейд знал, что его долг перед профессией и страной заключался в том, чтобы передать этих мужчин в руки правосудия. В конце концов, Акт о поправках к уголовному законодательству был принят не на пустом месте.

Но в этот же момент, когда он сидел, скрючившись в неудобной позе на темном чердаке, к нему пришло осознание, что он не сможет этого сделать. Ведь таким образом он лишит себя самого главного ресурса.

Шерлок Холмс был основной движущей силой карьеры Лестрейда, и это не преувеличение. Лестрейд прекрасно знал, что это правда, – он не мог сосчитать количество раз, когда Холмс предоставлял ему на блюдечке готовое решение очередной загадки, отказываясь при этом от официального признания.

Где бы оказался Лестрейд, если бы Холмс попал в тюрьму? 

Даже сейчас он слышал, как внизу, в ванной, Холмс приглушенным тоном излагал план, как в очередной раз вытащить Лестрейда из неприятностей.

– А разве нам не следует побеспокоиться… о миссис Смит? – прерывисто проговорил Уотсон, с закрытыми глазами наслаждавшийся поцелуями Холмса. 

Тот мягко улыбнулся. 

– Я еще днем отослал ей телеграмму. Этой ночью она осталась у своей сестры в городе. Там она будет в безопасности – по крайней мере, пока.

– Вы все предусмотрели! – рассмеялся Уотсон, обнимая Холмса еще крепче.

Они вновь поцеловались, а затем Холмс с нежной улыбкой зарылся пальцами во влажные волосы Уотсона.

– Где бы я был без вас, – тихо проговорил Уотсон.

Лестрейд медленно разогнулся, чувствуя, как протестуют ноги, затекшие от долгого сидения на корточках. Он честно прошелся до конца чердака, хотя уже понимал, что мистера Смита в гостинице не обнаружится.

В конце концов, Шерлок Холмс почти никогда не ошибался.

Спустившись по узкой приставной лестнице и снова очутившись в фойе гостиницы, Лестрейд принял окончательное решение. Он оставит любовников в покое.

Он никогда не замечал в поведении обоих ничего, что можно было бы счесть аморальным. Ни до разоблачения, ни даже сейчас. Они не были похожи на людей, которые посещают бордели, и уж тем более на растлителей малолетних.

Еще Лестрейд осознал, что, если уж они умудрялись дурачить его на протяжении последних десяти лет, вполне вероятно, что им удастся дурачить всех остальных до конца жизни.

И, кроме того, что бы он сам делал без Холмса? 

– Сэр? 

К нему подошел констебль Уильямс и, приветственно кивнув, спросил:

– Нашли что-нибудь интересное, сэр? 

Лестрейд усмехнулся своим мыслям. 

– Абсолютно ничего.

Отчего-то воспоминание о том, как Холмс оскорблял его умственные способности, вызвало у него взрыв смеха. Уильямс озадаченно на него уставился.

– Сэр? 

Лестрейд, продолжая смеяться, покачал головой.

– Мистера Смита нет в гостинице, Уильямс.

Он направился было к своему номеру, но внезапно остановился.

– Да, и Уильямс… Удвойте охрану в поместье.

– Удвоить охрану? – скептически переспросил Уильямс. – Зачем? 

– Да так, интуиция, – с улыбкой ответил Лестрейд.


End file.
